


Missing Piece

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Kids, M/M, Melancholy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: It was meant to be this way.





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleberenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberenice/gifts).



Sipping on his glass of champagne, Jorge relaxed back into his chair while letting his eyes wander around the crowd. By now the party had calmed down quite a bit, but then they were close to midnight and everybody had eaten and drunk plenty. Jorge remembered that he had refused to come here at first, had almost thrown away the invitation, but now he was glad they came after all. It was better this way. And to a certain degree he had also enjoyed himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approaching and he didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was. Dani’s expensive, and gorgeous, suit rustled when he sat down onto the empty chair next to Jorge. Without a word, Dani clinked glasses with him before sipping the rest of his champagne.

Long moments passed in silence, only the slow and quiet music playing in the background. And for once, Jorge had to admit that it didn’t feel awkward. Without realising it at first, their eyes settled on the same small group of people on the other side of the almost empty dance floor. They could hear a child’s giggle, followed by loud laughter from supposedly grown men.

“Thank you for coming.”

Jorge only nodded, not really knowing what to answer. But obviously this wasn’t enough for Dani - the persistent little bastard. The older man lay his hand on Jorge’s forearm. Looking down at it, his eyes immediately caught the shimmer of the thin golden band around Dani’s ring finger. Jorge had to swallow against the lump in his throat, even though he knew that he had no reason nor right for it. Still coughing slightly, he finally managed to look Dani into the eyes. And this was enough to know what the older man was thinking.

“I really mean it. I really wanted you to come tonight. And I think a certain part of both of us needed this.”

“It feels kind of surreal, you know.”

Dani nodded before Jorge turned his head again, eyes on Dani’s parents on the dance floor.

“Oh yeah, it does. I mean, how did we come here when it was only yesterday that you surprised me behind that motorhome.”

Jorge chuckled - the sound making Dani shiver.

“I was sure you would punch me for that.”

“I wanted to. But that kiss was just too distracting...”

They both laughed in remembrance before falling silent again for a moment. Jorge was about to finish his champagne, only to notice that the glass was already empty. He put it down on the table, his fingers slowly turning it while he watched the light of the candles reflecting on the surface.

“Dani?”

“I think I know what you want to ask. Don’t. We both let it slip away. And the way I look at it now, maybe it was meant to be. We had each other for a long time and during that time we were right for each other. But we both moved on in our lives. Hell, we both grew up despite already being adults age wise. And we both found the missing part we were always looking for.”

Looking at Dani, Jorge saw him smile at someone. He didn’t even need to turn his head to know that it was Marc. Ever since they had gone different ways, Marc was the only other person in this world who would get this kind of smile. More laughter reached his ears, the Marquez cackle mixed with something else - something that was very familiar and made Jorge’s heart beat faster.

At the other end of the hall, it looked like Elena, Alex’s three year old daughter, had just tried to sneak up on her favourite uncle - however, Marc had already known that she was standing behind him before he could hear her giggle. In a sweeping motion, he had lifted Elena up into the air, now blowing raspberries on her belly while she tried to reach out to a laughing Ricky, who didn’t seem to be of any help at all.

The sight tucked on every single string of Jorge’s heart.

“When is your appointment with social services?”

“In two weeks, as soon as we’re back from the honeymoon. We want to get most of the paperwork done before Marc is back to racing. They said if all goes well, you know, the interviews and the first meetings and everything, we can expect to have him home by the end of the flyaways.”

There was so much pride and joy in Dani’s voice that Jorge had to close his eyes for a moment. His fingers reached for the ring he was wearing himself, slowly turning it around what was left of his ring finger.

“A boy... do you already know the name?”

“Yeah. It’s Juan.”

“Juan... a very nice name... Hmm, Dani?”

“Yeah?”

“When all is going well, could you... maybe... give us the details of your social worker?”

Jorge could literally hear Dani turning towards him. A short glance to the side showed him what he had expected - a mixture of disbelieve, shock and a smile.

“Seriously? You’re considering it? Ricky always said...”

“I know. But like you said, we changed. Seeing Ricky with his nieces and nephews... I can’t deny him what he wants most. And I mean, we’re already married and we’re both not racing any more... Hopefully, I won’t be as bad as...”

Jorge didn’t finish the sentence when he saw Ricky walking towards them, a soft smile on his face.

“You won’t be. I’m sure you’ll be the best dad a child could hope for.”


End file.
